The Wishing Star
The Wishing Star is the first episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It is based on the book The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star. It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 7 January 2019. It is preceded by The Big Freeze and is followed by Double Hubble. Synopsis When Miss Cackle refuses Mildred’s request to make her mum Julie magical, angry Mildred enters the Great Wizard’s broomstick-flying contest. She‘s determined to win a Wishing Star so she can give Julie magic herself. But Mildred‘s thwarted by bitter rival Ethel Hallow and both girls are disqualified – only for Mildred to make a surprising discovery. Plot Mildred and her classmates return for their third year at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. Mildred has been given an award for her action in restoring the founding stone, and has improved in her classes, much to Ethel’s annoyance. Miss Hardbroom says that as Mildred is now an official witch, she should have official witching duties, and makes her lantern monitor. This means she has to light all the lanterns around the school at night, and then get up early in the morning to put them out again. It is announced that there will be a broomstick competition with the Grand Wizard judging, and the winner will receive a ‘Wishing Star’- a powerful potion that can do nearly anything. Afterwards, Clarice and Beatrice ask Ethel where Sybil is, as they haven’t seen her yet. Sybil then crash lands on her broom, and is dressed like Mildred, with her hair in plaits. Meanwhile, Mildred makes a mirror call to her mum, who has just finished an art degree. Julie leaves the mirror to answer to the door (her new watercolours have arrived) and Mildred sees that Julie has painted pictures of herself as a witch. Mildred goes to see Miss Cackle and comments about her Mum’s art degree, then asks if Miss Cackle can make her mother a witch, but Miss Cackle says that witches aren’t allowed to give non-magical people magic powers. In potions class, she tells Maud and Enid, who are using a switching potion to swap places. They say that no ordinary potion can give a person magic powers, but Mildred wonders about an extra-ordinary one. Mildred decides to enter the broomstick competition to win the wishing star, and use it to give her mother powers. However Mildred is still no good at flying with Tabby. That night, when doing her lantern duties, she finds a stray dog, and takes him back to her room, much to Tabby’s displeasure. While Mildred is comforting Tabby, the dog gets on her broomstick and goes flying out the window- and he’s good at it. The next morning, Mildred tells Maud and Enid that she’s going to enter the broomstick competition with the dog, which she’s named Star, instead of Tabby, but her friends don’t approve as it’s breaking the rules, which specifically state having a cat on the broom. Ethel sees Mildred practicing before the competition, and wants to know she can suddenly fly so well. At the competition, ‘Felicity and Friends’ are the first act, and Sybil is cheering for Mildred, and still has her hair in plaits. Ethel confronts Mildred and asks what she’s hiding in her bag, to which Mildred replies ‘Tabby’, but Tabby is sitting in a nearby flowerpot. Ethel then chases Mildred on broomstick and tries to grab her bag, and she sees Star. As Felicity and Friends’ act finishes, Mildred and Ethel come skidding to the ground in front of the Grand Wizard, who thinks what he’s just seen is their act, and declares them as joint winners. Ethel claims that Mildred has cheated by entering with a dog, but Mildred’s bag contains Tabby- Maud and Enid used the switching potion to swap him and Star. The Grand Wizard disqualifies Ethel for bad behavior, making Mildred the winner, but Mildred calls Star over and owns up to cheating. The Grand Wizard is going to give the prize to Ethel, but Miss Hardbroom transfers them all to Miss Cackle’s office, and confiscates the wishing star potion, saying that neither of them deserve it. Miss Cackle sends Mildred outside while she talks to Ethel. Sybil comes along and talks with Mildred, and agrees that she’s not a very good role model after all. Ethel is given detention, and Mildred’s mother arrives, causing Mildred to think she’s in even bigger trouble than Ethel- but it turns out that Miss Cackle has offered Julie a job as Art Teacher after hearing about her Art Degree, and Julie has accepted! Quotes Miss Hardbroom: Mildred Hubble. Eager to begin your first year as an official member of a witching family, no doubt. Mildred: Very much so, Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: Then you'll be pleased to take on an official witching duty. I'm appointing you lantern monitor... Mildred: Thank you, Miss Hardbroom... Miss Hardbroom: ..which means lighting every lantern, every bedtime. It is only five miles in perimeter, so you should be done by midnight. Mildred: That's not so bad. Miss Hardbroom: And up at 5.30, to put them out again. Clarice: Can I just say, I respect you? Ethel: I should think so. Clarice: It must be so hard returning to a school where your family name is mud. Sybil: She's the type of witch I want to be. Ethel: Mildred Hubble? Sybil: I needed to reinvent myself. Worst is the new best. Ethel: It's actually mine. And I know exactly what I'm going to wish for. Miss Hardbroom: The only thing you will wish for, Ethel Hallow, is that I had never set eyes on such a shameful flying display. Gallery WW-S3-1-7.png WW-S3-1-6.png WW-S3-1-5.png WW-S3-1-4.png WW-S3-1-2.png WW-S3-1-1.png Maxresdefault.jpg Du EMwnXQAALFSU.jpg WW17-S3-1-5.jpg Category:2017 TV Series